


Young Money

by auroraz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, M/M, Rimming, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Unsafe Sex, chan is a slut and proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraz/pseuds/auroraz
Summary: Wonwoo works two jobs to make ends meet, but would rather be eating ass. Chan is the sole heir of a rich chaebol, and needs dick to destress. The two meet on a hook-up app and the rest is history.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Young Money

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Wonwoo!! 
> 
> I love you and I hope you have the best birthday! I know you understand what's happening and I wish pl*dsh*t gave you the freedom to speak, but all in all, hope you're getting some good bday sex.
> 
> Fic inspired by this tweet and the fact Jeon Wonwoo couldn’t keep his damn tongue in his mouth ONCE during these album promotions. Thank you, Soi for letting me write this!

“I know that you’re being a slut right now, but don’t you think you should at least look at their profiles before swiping right? Just because they’re cute or whatever, doesn’t mean anything good,” Hansol says, peeking over Chan’s shoulder to look at his phone.

Chan swipes left a few times, then right on a profile where the male in the photo’s eyes almost look like they’re telling time. He looks up at his best friend, putting his phone down on the table to run a hand through his hair.

“The cute guys are always down, and it’s not like they ever satisfy what I need anyways. There’s just more of them available than the type I want,” Chan pouts, sipping at his iced tea.

Hansol wiggles his eyebrows, picking up Chan’s phone to take a look for himself, “Ah yes, big buff daddies!”

Chan almost goes red with embarrassment, but he knows that Hansol is speaking the truth. Truth be told, while his body count was higher than average for his age, he thoroughly enjoyed his... hobby. Being the only heir under the largest technology company in South Korea, stress ate at him deeply. From his father’s constant demand to be successful, to lead a management team of stubborn men years older than him, his random flings kept him sane. 

He and Hansol were joined at the hip at a young age, despite their social differences, and Chan couldn’t be more thankful for their friendship. When Chan had accidentally let it slip that his random limp was caused by a one night stand, Hansol simply high-fived him with congratulations. Even though Hansol believes Chan should find someone to settle down with now, he still tries to assist in the younger’s conquests.

“How about this guy?” Hansol asks, holding the screen up to Chan. “His name is Wonwoo. He's cute! His bio says he’s broke, maybe you can pay him to fuck you. Then you won’t be sleeping around so much,” he jokes.

Chan reaches for his phone, clicking through the few photos on the profile. The bio catches his attention, and he has to admit that Wonwoo is cute, “He looks like a bottom though...”

Hansol shrugs, sipping his own drink, “Doesn’t hurt to ask!” 

Chan swipes right and is surprised to see that he and this Wonwoo match. He doesn’t waste time in going to message him asking what the stranger’s preferences are.

Hansol looks up from his phone, pointing to Chan, “Did you ask? Josh is getting off work soon, he’s gonna pick me up in like fifteen. Don’t want the little baby to cry if he can’t get his dick!”

Chan groans, throwing a napkin at his friend. Hansol only laughs at him as it flies away, but Chan is distracted by the notification he receives.

“He’s a top.” Chan declares, almost in shock.

Hansol smiles widely, going in for a high five, and Chan is thankful for his playful behavior, laughing. With the number of bows and handshakes he gives on the job, Hansol is a nice breath of fresh air. Chan feels the excitement he gets before a new conquest starts to form in his lower belly, hoping that Wonwoo will be able to give him what his inner animal desires.

“I know that he looks skinny, but who knows, maybe he’ll fuck you into a limp,” Hansol jokes, a mother glaring as she ushers her young daughter by. Chan has been disappointed one too many times in the last few weeks, wanting to feel the after-effects for days after. The end of the financial quarter was fast approaching, and the guy he slept with the week prior couldn’t even reach his prostate, Chan ended up faking an orgasm. 

“Do you need a ride to a motel?” Hansol asks, probably texting his own boyfriend. Joshua is always kind, never letting Chan’s social status, or hobby, phase him. 

“Nah, gonna go to one down the street, only a kilometer away,” Chan mumbles as he exchanged locations with Wonwoo on the app. They were in the same area, and there are plenty of love hotels in Apu-Jeong.

The two of them get up as Joshua drives up in his car, Chan ready to make the walk downtown. After they said their goodbyes, Chan pulls his sunglasses on, hoping for a good night.

—- 

Chan sheds his outerwear as he waits for Wonwoo, only having messaged the room number of the motel to him minutes ago. He takes a seat, looking at the other’s profile again, starting to doubt that he will get the fuck he needs after all. The sharp cheekbones are enticing, but Wonwoo’s glasses make him appear soft, and Chan is ready to accept having vanilla sex once again.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts, and when Chan opens the door, he is surprised. Wonwoo is a lot taller than he originally thought, seeming to make himself smaller in photos. Additionally, there is a mysterious aura the stranger gives off, and Chan isn’t sure what to think.

Wonwoo walks in, shedding his thin jacket, ragged at the sleeves. Maybe he wasn’t joking on how broke he was.

“Chan?” he questions, tossing a backpack aside.

Chan nods, climbing onto the bed in a way he knows looks good, muscular thighs flexing deliciously. Wonwoo grins, toothless, and walks over to Chan, pulling him into a deep kiss, and Chan is breathless.

“Nice to meet you. Do you have a safeword?” Wonwoo asks, and Chan can feel himself start to get aroused. Wonwoo removes his glasses, putting them on the nightstand and it’s almost as though Chan is looking at someone else entirely.

“Apple,” is all Chan is able to get out before being pinned to the bed, mouth full of Wonwoo’s tongue.

Wonwoo moves swiftly, and Chan can’t help but submit to the other, clothes being peeled away from both. Wonwoo is more muscular than Chan imagined, wondering why someone would hide something so appealing.

Wonwoo laughs to himself, fingers playing with the hem of Chan’s pants, “Have you gotten tested recently?” 

Chan is growing hard and he groans softly in frustration, just wanting to get to it already, “You ask a lot of questions. Good questions. But lots. And yes, I’m clean, got tested earlier this week. Are you?”

Wonwoo smiles before pulling the trousers and underwear away, Chan shimming his hips to assist. 

“I’m clean too,” Wonwoo comments before taking Chan’s length in his mouth, half-hard with arousal. Chan is taken by surprise, not used to being on the receiving end.

Wonwoo kisses along his length, nearly proud in the way Chan’s cock reacts, growing to full hardness. When Wonwoo pulls away, Chan’s whine is cut off by the way he’s flipped onto all fours, one of his balls being sucked into the older’s mouth.

Wonwoo continues to tease around Chan’s cock and balls, moving down to kiss his perineum, getting closer and closer to his hole.

“Can I eat you out?” Wonwoo wonders aloud, breath hot against Chan’s skin.

Chan swallows, as much as sleeps around, this was fairly uncommon. When he did get the opportunity, most of the time the sensation was only mediocre, and he would rather skip to having the other’s dick inside of him. The look on Wonwoo’s face screamed determination, unlike anyone Chan had been with before.

A whimper breaks from Chan’s lips as Wonwoo mouths along his perineum, “Y-yes”.

Hands are on his hips, pulling Chan’s ass up to meet the older’s tongue. Wonwoo takes his time, teasing around his hole until Chan lowers his head to the pillow. Wonwoo licks deeply, in firm strokes, reaching places that have Chan seeing stars. Chan stifles a noise, biting into a pillow to keep quiet. Wonwoo pulls away and Chan can’t help but chase him, groaning in disappointment.

“Don’t be quiet. Wanna hear you,” Wonwoo mumbles as he kisses along his crack.

A gasp breaks from Chan’s mouth as Wonwoo focuses back on the task at hand, switching between deep passes of his tongue to sucking hard around the younger’s hole. No one has ever made him feel this good without even getting a dick inside of him. He knew that if he saw his reflection, his hair would be a mess, expression fucked out.

Chan’s back bows as he feels a slick finger slide in beside Wonwoo’s tongue, moan embarrassingly loud. When Wonwoo opened the bottle of lube for prep was beyond him, but he was desperate to get the other’s dick in him, not wanting to come beforehand. He can feel as a bead of precum forms at the head of his cock, desperate to gain any kind of friction. 

“F-Fuck! Oh my god, please!” Chan cries out as he feels his prostate stimulated. His eyes roll to the back of his head as another finger enters him, stretching the spit-slick hole slowly.

Wonwoo removes his mouth, choosing to press hard against Chan’s prostate, rubbing tight circles. The younger cries out, hips pushing back against Wonwoo’s hand, chasing the sensation.

“How bad do you want it?” Wonwoo is suddenly a lot closer than Chan had remembered, breath hot in his ear. He’s so close to coming he isn’t sure he can hold out.

“S-So bad, please fuck me before I cum!”

Wonwoo pulls his fingers out at that, Chan whining at the loss. The older grabs both of Chan’s hips, easily manouvering him on his back. Chan never knew how much he liked to be manhandled until that moment, mind going to being under the other again and again. His thoughts are interrupted as he feels lube dripping over his hole, wet and messy. Wonwoo wipes up the substance on three fingers, pressing in deeply to rub at his prostate again. 

Chan can feel a loud sound building in his throat, unsuspecting when Wonwoo pulls out to thrust back in again and again and again, setting a rough pace.

A rush of pleasure runs up his spine, “I’m g-gonna come!” he cries out. A tight hand wraps around the base of his cock, and Chan yells when his orgasm is stolen, ready to throw a tantrum.

He stretches his legs out, trying to twist away from Wonwoo, “Oh fuck, please get your cock inside of me already!”

It’s coordinated, almost rehearsed, in the way Wonwoo pulls away from Chan completely to roll on a condom and push into the hilt. Chan can’t help but moan at the sound Wonwoo lets out, almost feral. He feels full, where Wonwoo lacks in girth he makes up in length and the angle, pressing against his walls nicely.

“You good?”

“I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow,” Chan pronounces, excited to feel it for days.

Wonwoo’s eyes grow even darker as he wraps his arms under Chan’s legs, arranging one over his shoulder and the other around his waist. He pulls his hips back to set a rough and fast pace, Chan letting out little whimpers with every motion. His prostate is being hit head-on, no way to escape the pleasure and Chan has never had sex this good. 

When he looks down, the head of Chan’s cock is glistening with precome, head almost purpling with how close he is. He thinks that he might be able to come untouched, but saves it for a later date, eyes rolling back into his head once again. Wonwoo seems to catch on, wrapping a large hand around his length, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“C’mon baby, come,” Wonwoo grunts out, and as if Chan had been waiting for permission, his vision goes white, stars twinkling in the blindness. The sound he lets out is close to a scream, spurting all over Wonwoo’s hand.

As he catches his breath, Wonwoo tries to pull his hips back, but Chan tightens the leg around his waist, wanting to be used until the last second he had with the other. Wonwoo moans, gripping Chan’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises and pumps his hips fiercely to reach orgasm. It’s unsatisfactory in the way the condom gets between Chan and the warmth filling him, but he moans with the other as Wonwoo comes.

The two are silent, the only sound in the motel room is that of them catching their breath, Chan feeling like a pile of goo. Wonwoo pulls out carefully, disposing of the condom in the bathroom. He comes back with warm washcloths, wiping down Chan’s skin gently. Chan isn’t sure if he’s fallen in love, but the shock must be apparent on his face.

“What is it?” Wonwoo questions, cleaning up the last of the sticky lube.

“N-nothing. Uh. Just, no one’s ever done, y’know, this...” Chan stutters out. While he admits this is the best sex he’s had in his young, yet fairly experienced life, no partner has ever cleaned him up with as much care as Wonwoo has either. Most of the time, he’s had to clean himself up, or it was cheap tissues scratching at his skin.

Wonwoo looks at him as though he’s grown another head. “Aftercare is the most important part,” he says, before going to dispose the linens in the bathroom. Reaching for his clothes on the floor, Wonwoo looks back at Chan, smirking at how Chan seems unable to get up. 

“How much was the room? I might be able to pay for half of it,” Wonwoo asks, peeking in his wallet to see a few small bills.

Chan finally musters the courage to sit up, running a hand through his hair. Wonwoo must be strapped for cash in the way he looks when talking about payment, in addition to his clothes, and Chan realizes he would honestly pay good money to be fucked like that again.

“It’s fine. I can cover it,” Chan confirms as he stands on shaky legs.

Wonwoo gives him another strange look, “You sure?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Thanks.” 

Wonwoo gives him a nod before slipping his glasses back on and heads out the door. How a sex god came out of the innocent-looking man was beyond Chan, but he knew he would never forget about this hook-up, ever.

—-

Three days later, and Chan could still feel the delicious ache in his lower back, thighs mottled with finger-shaped bruises. When he and Hansol met up the day following his and Wonwoo’s encounter, Hansol couldn’t help but comment on the way Chan was limping slightly. Chan was glad that the walls of his penthouse apartment were soundproof, retelling the story of what happened making him warm in the face. It was almost mortifying in how he continued to think of Wonwoo, nearly getting hard during an executive meeting.

In the evening, he accompanies his father to drinks with some of their leadership team to celebrate the end of the quarter. Most of the table is older in age, the closest to Chan’s age is at least ten years older than him. The restaurant they are at is different than the usual too, Chan’s father in favor of “trying new things!” recently. 

Chan looks up as a waiter brings bottles of soju to the table, and freezes when he sees the face of his most recent wet dreams. Wonwoo’s eyes go wide as he realizes who’s in front of him, placing the bottles down with a nod before walking away again.

Chan is glad he chose a seat away from his father tonight, quickly taking his phone out to text Hansol the news. His dick twitches in his slacks in interest and Chan has to look up at his coworkers in order to will his arousal away.

When Hansol texts him back halfway through his meal, Chan is already feeling the alcohol coursing through his blood, ready to approach Wonwoo to make a deal. Wonwoo had only come back to their table one other time and stayed away from Chan, but the younger could still feel the way he was drawn to him.

Chan excuses himself from the table after observing Wonwoo head into the side alley, presumably on a break. He excuses it for a smoke, thankful that his actions often go unnoticed by his father’s employees.

Wonwoo looks exhausted when Chan reaches him, squatting while calculating numbers on his cellphone.

“Wonwoo?”

The older looks up with wide eyes and stands to greet him, putting the device away hurriedly.

“Uh. Chan, hi. I thought you looked familiar the other day, but I didn’t put together that you were the heir to Lee Enterprises until... today,” Wonwoo mumbles, a stark difference to his confidence the other night.

Chan chuckles, stepping closer to the older, “Yeah, most of the time it goes unnoticed, but seems like you caught me.” Chan is almost nervous, but the thought of sleeping with anyone other than Wonwoo seems daunting, not wanting another unsatisfactory hook-up ever again.

“Listen, what happened the other night... That was the best sex I’ve ever had, and you could say I’ve had a lot... I couldn’t help but notice that you might be tight for cash, and I’m willing to make a proposition if you will,” Chan declares, business mode on.

Wonwoo gulps, head tilting in interest, “What do you have in mind?”

A smug smile spreads across Chan’s face, knowing he has the cat in the bag, “Well, if you make me feel powerless and have me seeing stars like you did the other night, I would be more than happy to compensate you, well, for your time. We can discuss more details at a later date, but I’ll give you my phone number if you’re interested.”

Wonwoo nods eagerly, handing his phone over to get the number, “I’m interested. I, uh, work two jobs right now but I’ll be honest in the fact I’m still not making as much as I wish... I’m still applying to jobs and a good offer has yet to come.”

Chan is smug as he enters his number, calling himself before tossing the phone back, “I would be happy to help,” he says. Feeling daring, Chan leans up to kiss the other and is met with enthusiasm. Their tongues dance around each other, before Wonwoo pulls away, disappointing Chan.

“I uh, gotta get back to work,” Wonwoo mentions, adjusting the frames resting on his nose. Chan waits until Wonwoo walks back into the restaurant, noticing how the other’s face is slightly pink and how he looks much more awake than he did ten minutes ago.

He shoots Hansol a text, bragging about his accomplishment before heading back to his dreaded company dinner. When Wonwoo drops another bottle of soju at his side and their fingers brush, no one says anything, saving words and further actions for their next meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to find me on my twitter @softdomshua


End file.
